


Tease

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha!Rin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Omega Verse, Omega!Haru, Pear-Shaped Haru, Post Mpreg, Teasing, Weight Gain, established marriage, obligatory T H I C C tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: Rin is really bad with being discreet in his staring and Haru's a major tease.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Can you do a rinharu drabble where Haru gets thick af after he has a kid and Rin can't take it

“Haru…are those my shorts…?”

There isn’t a verbal response to his question, just a glance over a shoulder and a partial shrug, Rin watching as Haruka turns back to the pot he was stirring over the stove while also paying ample attention to the piece of mackerel searing next to it.

It’s probably unintentional what his husband is doing. He knows Haru isn’t the type to try and seduce him with trivial things like clothes—especially not in the middle of cooking their (his) favorite meal—but the alpha can’t help but feel like he’s been snared in a trap of seduction, feeling himself start to salivate at the sight of his omega’s half naked form, paying special attention to widened hips now covered in a familiar pair of shorts, black and red accentuating every curve in the most tantalizing of ways.

The heavy hips are new and so is the addition of weight all across the omega’s body. It wasn’t a surprise though, not after they had found the small pup resting in Haruka’s tummy almost a year ago. Especially when that knowledge made Rin always encourage Haru to eat more for their precious little girl.

Kou Matsuoka (named by his baby sister after weeks of incessant nagging) arrived into this world weighing a healthy 2.7 kilos and showcased all of her parents hard work in ensuring that she grew strong and just as beautiful as her Mommy (in Rin’s opinion).

Little Kou had also ensured that his husband packed on _and kept_ a decent amount of weight during and after the pregnancy too.

It wasn’t really that different for Haruka’s top half, besides his swollen pecs to feed their daughter. His stomach hadn’t really grown much, just a softer layer to poke and squeeze at really, but his hips on the other hand were what took the brunt of the weight. Haru’s hips had widened considerably, thickening out and giving him rounder thighs that touched together almost always, usually in need of lotion to keep from chaffing. It made all of his old jeans—ones that weren’t even form fitting—look like the pairs of skinny jeans Rin used to rock back in the day, practically suctioning to his legs and typically meeting the same fate when his big thighs inevitably wore down the insides with how much they rubbed against each other.

And probably the worst— _best_ —part of all of this was the size of his husband’s ass.

Haruka had retained a moderate shape all of his high school, college, and Olympic career—that also included his ass. It wasn’t that he didn’t have one in those times, there was definitely something down there when Rin went for cheeky slaps in the locker room, sneaky grabs while they walked back to their dorm together, and definitely something to cushion against when they had sex. But that had been a handful at most, enough firmness to fit in the palm of each hands; nice enough to squeeze, but not distracting enough if Rin wasn’t already looking for it.

Now though, he found himself having trouble looking away from his husband when they were just doing little mundane task like this—cleaning, making dinner, and god forbid _walking_ behind him.

Rin couldn’t tell if it was just an instinctual thing, an alpha seeing his mate domestic and well-fed, enough weight to bare a pup if they wanted (which Rin really did want another, though having a two month old to take care of now seemed a bit too soon for another new addition) or if it were the effect Haru _always_ had on him—that alluring, breath-taking beauty that just caught him so off guard sometimes with how striking his mate could be and how he always had the urge to claim him as his, even when they already had a bond that existed since their first year of college.

Rin had always been enticed by his mate and even as they grew older, Haruka could still grow to be so damn beautiful, which did nothing for the alphas weaning sanity.

“If you’re just going to stand there staring, at least make yourself useful and put up the dishes from this morning.”

Rin blinks once, twice, before finally processing the omega’s words, hurrying to do as he asks before the other man can catch the rosy blush creeping its way across his cheeks. Though, the fond huff tells him he’s already been caught.

Embarrassed as hell, it still doesn’t stop the red-head from giving his husband not-so-subtle looks out of the corner of his eye.

It was just too much; Haruka was hard enough to not stare at as it was, but having him in a pair of Rin’s tight basketball shorts?

Life just wasn’t fair.

He can’t help but ask though, especially when it’s the literal center of his attention, _why_ his husband wasn’t it his usual jammers—though it wasn’t like his tight swimwear did any better for his weak heart.

“Didn’t take a bath today?” He tries to ask casually, giving his husband a deliberate once over towards his choice of attire.

Haruka graces him with a look this time, eyes shining curiously but expression remaining mostly impassive, flickering back down to the fish to give it a flip before answering. “Kou and I did earlier.”

The omega can see the question in the alpha’s eyes before he even has to ask. “I tore them.”

He says it so easily, as if he were mentioning the weather. As if he didn’t send his alpha’s mind reeling with the thought of those shapely hips and backside bursting out of those tight jammers, little peeks of milky white flesh just waiting to be touched—

Rin has to close his eyes and steel himself, this was not safe territory for his brain.

A small _oh_ is all he’s able to return with.

Haruka makes a small _mmm_ sound and the conversation dies there, not without leaving the alpha with some pretty enticing images; ones that he’s struggling pretty hard to not act upon in the span it takes him to hurry and put the dishes up, trying to get out of the room as fast as possible before his actions got him outed from the kitchen for a second time this week.

He chances another peek to the side while moving to put up the last plate, suddenly meeting with ocean blue and a coy little smirk curled across pretty lips and the little gleam in his husband’s eyes makes him instantly realize something:

“You’re teasing me on purpose.”

Haru’s smile grows even bigger.

“ _Haru!_ That’s not fair, you _know_ what kind of self-control I have!” Rin lets out exasperatedly, giving his mate a pout that is definitely-not-a-pout.

“You mean the lack of self-control you have?” The omega returns back, giving him a knowing look—

And having the _gall to shake his hips enticingly at the alpha_!

Rin lets out a low growl, letting the plate in his hand drop back down into the rack as he practically leaps towards his mate, grabbing a handful of what has plaguing his thoughts since he first walked into their kitchen.

“You _tease!”_ He bites out, without any actual malice, giving the omega a small nip as some sort of retaliation.

Haru just lets a light huff of air, his equivalent to a laugh, at the feeling of his alpha’s grabby hands all over his arse.

“You’re just easy to read. Not very subtle with your looks there, alpha.”

Rin just groans where he’s buried his face into his shoulder. “But you’re just so sexy, baby. How am I not supposed to stare?”

Haruka doesn’t reply back and Rin just figures he’s just silently laughing at him again, mirth in his eyes and small smile on his lips—

Except when the alpha peeks up to stare at his mate, he notices an obvious flush across his cheeks, creeping down towards his neck and the alpha can’t help but grin as he notices the sudden shift in mood.

“Oh? What’s this? Do you like being complimented like that? Is me telling you how good you look getting you going?”

Haru hisses at him to _shut up_ and Rin fondles his arse in return, making the omega click his mouth shut, blush intensifying.

Oh, how good it felt to have the tables turn.

The alpha has every intention now of pulling his mate away from the stove—Haru would only be a little miffed at eating take-out after Rin (again) interrupted him cooking, but not mad enough that it has the taller man stopping from swinging his partner around in his arms, giving him a down right predatory grin that makes the omega weak in the knees. Rin leans in close, intending to snare those pretty lips into a ravishing kiss—

Only to have high-pitch cries from the baby monitor on the counter interrupt him.

He scowls slightly, pulling away from a slightly dazed Haru who instantly returns to his normally passive expression at the sound of their crying child.

“I’m cooking.” Is the first thing he says, turning back to the stove for emphasis and obviously leaving the crying pup to her Papa.

Rin lets out a heavy breath, trying to school himself into a calmer demeanor, swearing if it had been anyone else besides his precious little girl interrupting them, there would be blood—

“Hey Rin?” Haru calls after him as he starts to leave the room, making the alpha turn around with a raised brow.

Another mischievous smile curls on his husband’s face as he sensually slides his hand down to the waistband of the shorts, head cocked over his shoulder and giving his husband a predatory look of his own. He pulls the waistband down just a little before releasing it and letting it pop against his pale skin, making the extra flesh jiggle slightly with impact.

“See if you can get her to fall asleep early tonight.” Is all he says before ending his little show and turning back to stove, still inwardly laughing at his alpha’s agape expression.

Rin lets out a quiet swear and hurries off towards the door of the nursery, fully intending to sing his daughter every lullaby in the book if it got her to bed sooner.

There was no way he was letting Haru get away with that tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much of a RinHaru shipper, so let me know if this was good. I struggled with it for two days so I at least want a gold star that says "you tried". ₍₍ (ง ˙ω˙)ว ⁾⁾


End file.
